The Day We Realized We Were In Love
by Sakura R. Haruno
Summary: not very good at summaries but i think u will like my story
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic...sooo enjoy! please don't kill me if you think it's bad! i promise if i get reviews i will use those to make it better! promise...now to the story!

**Kiba:** um...aren't you forgetting something?  
**Me:** oh yeah! take it away Shino!  
**Shino:** ...  
**Me:** where's Shino? oh well Hinata tell them!  
**Hinata:** o-ok...TTforLife d-does not-t own N-Naruto...Masashi Kishimoto d-does!  
()=my thoughts "..."=people speaking duh lol _'...'_character thoughts

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Encounters_**

* * *

"Hey K-Kiba-Kun!"Hinata said shyly as kiba walked up to , Hinata, and Akamaru(fully grown) were walking to the Hokage left before them and should be there already.

"Hinata,you know that Naruto should be back soon..."(gosh it is breaking his heart even if he doesn't show it...pooor kiba-kun)Hinata looked like she was about to burst with excitement(that's rare).Then she calmed back down.

* * *

**_10 MINUTES LATER..._**

* * *

"Hokage-sama Kiba and Hinata are here."Shizune said with a smile planted on her face.(really what could she be so happy about?)Tsunade looked up to see Kiba,Akamaru, and Hinata standing there waiting for her to say put a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry but Shino will not be accomanying(not sure how to spell it...anyone?) you on this next mission."Kiba looked at her like she had her head chopped off.(kinda funny when you think about Tsunade like that...lol)"Waddaya mean he won't be coming with us? He's a part of our team!"Hinata was as quiet as ever.

"I mean he was sent on a spy mission. So you will have a replacement join you, and...it is someone you know."Tsunade gestured towards the the doorway was...

Srry about the Cliffhanger but i think that they make everathing betta! kidding so rate i only went a little bit of a ways throught the story so i could see if you want me to continue...plz R & R and i will see ya soon!

Love ya all!

**Sasori:** watta 'bout me?  
**Me:** WHAT THE FREAK? You aren't in this story at all! So butt out!  
**Sasori:** ...stupid girl...  
**Me:**...What was that? (eyebrow twitching)  
**Sasori:** whatever! bye (waves over his shoulder and leaves...)  
**Me:** Ugh! bye!


	2. Chap2:A Mission of Low Importance

Well guys i am soooo srry for making the first chapter so short...i will make this one longer...

Me: Hello where is Sakura? Hinata?  
Naruto: oh the girls went to the hot springs...(starts to walk away)  
Me: where are you going?(looks sorta ticked off...(oh no))  
Naruto: well someone has to get Pervy Sage away from there...(snickers) he is my master and i need him to help me with my rasengan...so if i told Tsunade...she would most likely kill him...(turns to leave again)  
Me: gosh i would think you were just going to peep to you peeping tom!(getting angrier)  
Tsunade: whats got your panties in a bunch?(oh god she's drunk and she's the HOKAGE!)  
Me: Jiriya is at the hot springs after Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Temari, and Ino went...then Naruto left to go too!...so i called him a peeping tom...so that's what they r do-(Tsunade was gone...probably to kill Jiriya and maybe Naruto...)  
Me: Okay? So who is gonna say the DISCLAIMER?  
Person in the shadows: I'll do it...  
Me: who the freak are YOU!  
Person in the shadows: TTforLife does not own Naruto if she did there would be a little more romance between Kiba and Hinata...Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...so bye!(poof)  
Me: Who was that? Oh well! read and i hope you enjoy!  
_

Chapter 2: A mission of low Importantce _

"Wha-"Kiba started but was inturupted by Hinata's outburst(weird she is usually so quiet).  
"Naruto-kun!"Hinata stared at her and were as stunned as Hinata hit the floor."Well I was wondering where her excitement went from earlier?"Kiba said while letting out a small chuckle and rubbing the back of his barked in lokked at everyone thing cleared her throat so they would pay attention.  
"Ok, yes you are teamed up with mission is to the Village Hidden in the are to escort a bridge-bilder and a young man to our it?"Tsunade asked with a smile on her 's expression lit up immediately.

"Would this bridge-bilder be Tazuna?"He asked with his foxy smirked and turned to the Hokage and asked,"What rank is this mission?"She was suprised that he asked, usually he just goes along with it."It's an easy C-rank is the same rank when team 7 had this mission 3 years I remember corectly?"Naruto looked upset for a moment but then automatically bounced back to happy."Yep! You're right was back when we had ALL of team 7."He looked real sad as he remembered when team 7 went on this mission those three years snapped back to reality when Tsunade was dissmissing them. "Bye baa-chan!"said a smiling Naruto.

10 Min. later at the Gates of Konoha...  
_

"Hey Naruto!"Kiba said as he walked being quiet as usual."Oh, Hey Kiba and Hinata!"  
Akamaru just barked and growled at Naruto."Oh and you too Akamaru!"With that they jumped from tree to tree to get to the Hidden everyone's suprise Hinata spoke first,"So Naruto did you just get back today?"Kiba just smirked at her attempet to talk to Naruto.((Wait! She didn't even stutter!))

After a while they decided to rest for the night since it was about a four day trip to the went to get firewood as Hinata went to get was to stay and watch the camp, and to go help either one should the need the good thing is that no one needed had to sleep on the north side of camp while Kiba was on the west,Naruto on the east side, and Akamaru was on the the early morning Akamaru stirred looked to see the rest of the team still got up and walked into the forest as if he were searching for something in a daze.

About 7 a.m. two hours after akamaru awoke...  
_

Naruto was just waking up when he heard darted straight up when he noticed someone standing be a tree with Hinata tied up, Kiba beaten and tied to a tree, and the yelping was from intruder had their foot on Akamaru's neck pushing down.((how mean))

Naruto realized he had seen this person he thought she was dead,that Shikamaru and Temari had taken care of long red hair hanging out to about five inches past her same brown/tan dress,(like Sakura's from the first season, with the slits that go to just befor the hips)the same black shorts to just a few inches above the was...

Aww cliff hanger srry...will you forgive me this is like the second chapter in a row...

Sasori: (walks up behind TTforLife and hits her accross the head...)  
Me: WHAT THE FLIP WAS THAT FOR?  
Sasori: Don't know...but i feel better now...  
Me: JERK! srry I didn't put you in this story but you will get a story don't worry now leave before i get sakura to punch you with a chakra infused fist!  
Sasori: I made a bad choice in picking you...  
Me: WHAT WAS THAT?...  
Sasori: (sweatdropped)'I hate when she's like this' Nothing "dear"...Oh and TTforLife does not own Naruto because Masashi Kishimoto does...(sweatdrop again)...'great she got the frying pan' Bye!  
(runs away with TT chasing him, with a frying pan, hitting him accross the head)  
Me: Srry you had to see that...BYE! I'll try and update again soon...


End file.
